The warriors of my world
by Mizu kuresu
Summary: Welcome to my world of warriors. Meet a cat with a cold heart. Meet a new warriors finding her way. Meet warriors with wide eyes and bushy tails. It takes place in the old forest with Riverclan, Thunderclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. Read along and discover a new world. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Thunderclan

Leader-Midnightstar: pure black she cat with blue green eyes.

Deputy-Thistletail: brown and white tabby Tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat-Leapordheart: oddly spotted she cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Slashpaw

Warriors-

Foxfoot: dark red she cat with white paws and tail tip with blue eyes.

Hazelsky: white speckled hazel she cat with dark green eyes.

Gorse-ear: ginger furred tabby Tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Bushfoot: dark ginger Tom with amber eyes

Viperfang: dark gray tabby Tom with green eyes.

Longclaws: ginger Tom with black stripes like a tiger with blue eyes. Has abnormally long claws on forefeet.

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Skycloud: white she cat with light blue eyes.

Snakeheart: light gray Tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices-

Slashpaw: ginger tabby Tom with green eyes

Berrypaw: black she cat with extremely pink nose and blue eyes

Owlpaw: white speckled brown Tom with amber eyes.

Queens-

Flowerwhisker: tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes. Mate is Bushfoot. Frogkit(dark ginger Tom with amber eyes) Skykit(tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes)

Elders-

Short-tail: tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes. Has had a short tail from birth

Birdwing: red brown tabby Tom with green eyes.

Riverclan:

Leader-Ripplestar: gray tabby Tom with light green eyes Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Deputy-Boulderstep: light brown Tom with blue eyes.

Medicine cat- Jaywhisker: dark gray tabby Tom with amber eyes

Warriors-

Stonewhisker: dark gray tabby Tom with white paws and muzzle with blue eyes

Reedtail: dark brown Tom with amber eyes

Watercloud: gray she cat with green eyes

Dapplenose: tortoiseshell she cat with beautiful blue eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Herontooth: red brown tabby Tom with amber eyes. He is name for his sharp teeth like a herons beak

Badgerbreath: black and white Tom with blue eyes

Splatterlegs: dark brown she at with amber eyes

Apprentice: Splashpaw

Fallowfur: beautiful red she cat with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Splashpaw: tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Rainpaw: dark gray tabby Tom with blue eyes

Pebblepaw: light gray she cat with blue eyes

queens-

Mistytail: dark brown she cat with misty blue eyes Mate: Herontooth

Wooddrought: wood colored She cat with moss green eyes. Mate: badgerbreath Darkkit: black Tom with green eyes. Violetkit: wood colored furred she kit with black ear tips and white specks on back. Has blue eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader- Heatherstar: light ginger she cat with blue eyes.

Deputy- Darkflower: black she cat with gray paws and green eyes

Apprentice: Volepaw

Medicine cat- Poisonblossom: dark ginger she cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Warriors-

Dustscar: dark brown-gray Tom with amber eyes. Has a long scar going across his right side starting from his shoulder down to his flank.

Blacknight: pure dark black she cat with dark blue eyes.

Jaggedfoot: dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes. Was born with an extra bone in his leg that sticks out a little.

Scarletgaze: dark red she cat with dark green eyes

Moonwing: silver she cat with blue eyes.

Spidertail: black Tom with hazel eyes.

Sharpfang: light ginger Tom with green eyes. Has extremely sharp teeth.

Pinecreak: pine colored she cat with green eyes

Apprentices-

Ashpaw: gray speckled Tom with amber eyes

Volepaw: dark ginger tabby Tom with blue eyes

Elders-

Crippleleg: gray Tom with green eyes. Changed his name to crippleleg after his leg was crushed by a monster

Windclan

Leader-Breezestar: white she cat with green eyes.

Deputy-Shadowclaw: dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Morningpaw

Medicine cat- Heathereyes: cream colored she cat with heather colored eyes

Apprentice: Longpaw

Warriors-

Hawkheart: gold brown she cat with white paws and tail tip with blue eyes

Timberstrike: brown tabby Tom with white underbelly and green eyes.

Shadowfang: dark brown and black she cat with amber eyes.

Quickstep: light ginger Tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Quailpaw

Lightningleap: gold tabby Tom with green eyes

Harestep: hazel she cat with amber eyes

Braveheart: dark brown Tom with blue eyes

Swiftbreeze: white she cat with gray paws and amber eyes

Moondusk: light gray she cat with light blue eyes

Apprentices-

Longpaw: light ginger tabby Tom with blue eyes

Morningpaw: tortoiseshell she cat with beautiful dark green eyes

Quailpaw: gray tabby she cat with amber eyes

Queens-

Dusksky: dark gray she cat with green eyes. Mate is Lightningleap Lionkit(gold She cat with green eyes) softkit(dark gray she cat with green eyes) and Tigerkit(gold tabby Tom with darker stripes and Green eyes) Eaglekit(dark gray tabby she cat with green eyes) Flightkit(gray she kit with green eyes)

Elders-

Loudyowl: gray tabby Tom with amber eyes

Owlwhisker: dark brown she cat with green eyes

Kestrelfoot: dark ginger Tom with green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

The four great oaks rose in the distance as the Windclan cats raced across the moor. Breezestar led her clan with her tail held high acting like the camp far behind them wasn't struggling from the hard leaf-bare that just ended. It was obvious in the way their ribs jutted out and their skinny figures. Hawkheart followed her clan and acted like everything was normal just like Breezestar requested of the clan.

They skidded to a halt in front of the clearing then padded down the hill. The clan broke up and mingled with the other clans that were already here. "Hawkpaw!" Splashpaw called from behind her. The soon-to-be warrior ran up to Hawkheart.

"Hi!" She meowed. Splashpaw's tail was twitching madly with excitement so Hawkheart had to ask the Riverclan apprentice what had her so excited.

"I'm taking my final assessment tomorrow! Splatterlegs said that if I pass I'll get my warrior name! She said my bird catching was great and that I catch more fish than other apprentices and I killed a white mouth snake before it could reach the camp and attack the kits!" She kept talking about herself that when the gathering was starting she almost didn't stop talking. "I have to go! Bye Hawkpaw!" She said before leaving the she cat to join her clan.

Hawkheart sat next to Shadowfang. The leaders sat on the great rock tall and proud. All the other leaders looked bigger and healthier compared Breezestar. Each of their frames were silhouetted against the full moon making their pelts shine like Starclan.

Ripplestar was the first to speak. "Riverclan has done well since the rivers have unfrozen. The fish are swimming and we are catching."

Breezestar spoke next. "Windclan is doing better since the rabbits have been coming out of their holes. We will be stronger before the end of greenleaf. We also have a new warrior. Hawkheart." The clans shouted Hawkheart's name to silverpelt before Heatherstar spoke.

"Shadowclan is fine. The prey is running well." She stepped back and Midnightstar stepped forward.

"Heatherstar is a little vague." Shadowfang whispered.

"No kidding." Hawkheart mumbled.

Midnightstar stepped forward and had started boasting about Thunderclan. "Thunderclan has been great! We have had an easy leaf-bare unlike the other clans!" Low growls sounded from the other clans. "We also have new apprentices! Berrypaw! Owlpaw! And Slashpaw!" The clans yelled their names but halfheartedly to Starclan. Then meeting was dismissed but after Midnightstars news no clan wanted to share tongues.

Windclan was the first clan to leave Fourtrees. They tore through the moorland all the way back to camp where a horrible shriek echoed in the sky. Breezestar burst through the barriers followed closely by the clan. Heather-eyes ran to the nursery just as Longpaw ran into the nursery with a bundle of herbs. He dropped them and told her something.

Most of the warriors headed for their den but some went to lay down. The few rabbits on the fresh kill pile were left for the elders so no warriors were picking from the pile. Another shriek echoed through the air making the fur on Hawkheart's neck rise.

Shadowclaw padded up to Hawkheart and sat down beside her. "Were gonna need to go on some hunting patrols tomorrow. I'm putting you on mine. Along with Morningpaw and Quickstep. It's gonna be early so get some rest." He meowed.

"Not until Dusksky has kitted." Hawkheart said. Shadowclaw left her alone. She stretched and and yawned. Another scream rippled across the sky making Lightningleap bristle.

Heather-eyes popped her head out of the nursery her eyes sparkling. "The first kit is a she kit!" She popped back in and more screams followed. Heather-eyes popped out again and yowled, "two more she kits!" Her head went back inside and everyone was walking towards Lightningleap to congratulations. Heather-eyes popped back out; her eyes sparkling. "There was one more kit! It was a Tom!" Lightningleap sighed and smiled. He got the son he wanted.

His brother Quickstep was lying next to his soon-to-be mate Swiftbreeze. Hawkheart noticed that Quickstep was sharing a rabbit with her, but she wasn't the only one. Shadowclaw was already walking towards them. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Eating." Quickstep said not looking at our deputy.

"All food is to go to the elders." Shadowclaw growled.

"The elders are fed. It's time the warriors eat." Quickstep said taking another bite.

"What about Dusksky? Has she been fed yet? She'll be weak after having her kits. The rabbit should go to her."

"She's probably purring over her kits. She won't eat." He kept eating and every bite he took made Shadowclaw bristle. The rabbit was in pieces when Shadowclaw snarled. He lunged at the young warrior and they started to tousle in the dirt. All the cats in the clearing ran to the fighting warriors and Hawkheart watched helplessly along her clanmates.

It was Breezestar who stopped the fighting. "Break it up you two! Your acting like a bunch of kits!" She yowled. The two toms broke apart snarling and bristling mad. Quickstep had a clump of fur hanging off his shoulder and Shadowclaw had a gash on his side. "Your going to waste Heather-eyes' medicine supplies over a little dispute! Both of you after being treated for your wounds will go out with Heather-eyes for stocks." Shadowclaw and Quickstep grumbled but Breezestar wasn't done. "You will also be responsible for the cleaning of Dusksky's nests since you want to act like a bunch of kits!" They both hissed curses under their breaths. They stalked away from each other and the crowd of cats went to their dens.

Hawkheart followed the warriors to the warriors den and curled up in her nest. She closed her eyes to let the darkness consume her into a night of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**if you read the first chapter thank you! If you like this story please review so I know to continue. Thank you:)**

The border patrol marked the territory between the Shadowclan territory. Three sunrises had passed since the gathering. Dusksky's kits were healthy and loud. They were still confined to the nursery but just hearing them whine made all the cats want to claw they're ears. Lightningleap led the patrol farther across their territory.

After sunhigh they finished and tore back to camp. When they reached Windclan camp the group of warriors realized they had missed something. Breezestar was talking to a bristling Shadowclaw and all the other warriors were talking in hushed tones. Hawkheart ran up to Quickstep and asked what's wrong. "Midnightstar came to camp earlier. She was apologizing for her behavior at the gathering. Shadowclaw doesn't believe her apology is sincere and is trying to find the meaning behind it."

Just then Shadowclaw sat up and yowled, "I got it!" He bounded up to tallrock that Breezestar used for ceremonies. "I've figured it out! Midnightstar is trying to ease the tension so she can attack! I say we lead a battle patrol into and attack Thunderclan!" Breezestar didn't say anything. She stared up at him. "I want Quickstep, Lightningleap, Timberstrike, Harestep, Shadowfang, Hawkheart, Quailpaw, Morningpaw, Moondusk, and Braveheart!"

Some cats tore at the ground with anticipation but some were bristling. They were tense. Hawkheart was the first one to say something, "I don't agree with this! I refuse to go!" She yowled.

"Me too!" Braveheart yowled.

"Same for me!" Shadowfang meowed. Timberstrike joined them.

"I wanna go!" Swiftbreeze yowled.

"Then you'll come Swiftbreeze. I'm being betrayed by my own clan!"

"This isn't your clan!" Braveheart snarled. "This is Breezestars clan!" The four of them yowled in agreement.

"One day it will be mine!" He snarled. His fur bristled and his amber eyes blazed with anger.

"Breezestar are you going to allow this?" Timberstrike asked. Breezestar didn't answer. Her eyes were clouded in thought.

"My patrol will leave at dusk!" He declared. He leaped off the stone and started talking to his patrol. The sun had already been starting to sink but it would still be a few hours before it was dark. Hawkheart knew she had little time to try and convince Shadowclaw to stop the attack. She padded up to the deputy who was still angrily talking to his patrol. "Once we break down their barriers we'll-" he stopped talking once he noticed her. "What?" He snarled.

"I'd like to talk to you. Alone." She hissed. She padded away towards a dark corner in the Windclan camp. Soon after she sat down Shadowclaw was next to her.

"What?" He growled.

"This is completely unnecessary! Your about to attack an innocent clan all because of an apology! This is ridiculous!" She yowled quietly.

"Don't tell me what to do apprentice!" He snarled.

Hawkheart was taken aback. "You still think I'm an apprentice?" She whispered.

"The way you behave. Yes, I do." He hissed.

Hawkheart hid her fury and stared at him trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes. "Your making the wrong choice," She growled.

"I'm fighting for my clan."

"There are other ways of fighting!" She argued.

He didn't say anything for a moment then said, "the only way to win a war is with bloodshed."

"Your wrong!" Hawkheart snarled.

"I don't have time for this. I have a patrol to lead." He started to leave but Hawkheart blocked his path. Her fur spiked and her tail lashed.

"Your wrong! So wrong!"

"You act like your already in Starclan!" Shadowclaw growled.

"At least one of us has brains and knows how to use them!" She snarled viciously.

"Why you!" He lunged at her but she dodged and swiped his flank. He hissed and turned on her again. She met him full on and then tumbled out into the clearing. The clan gathered around the fighting warriors astonished.

"Leave them alone!" Breezestar ordered. The clan made no effort to deny the command. Hawkheart and Shadowclaw circled each other. Fur bristling, tails swishing, growls rumbling, watchful eyes poised on the enemy.

Shadowclaw made the first move. He lunged; trying to slide underneath Hawkheart's stomach to claw it. She leaped out of the way but not without receiving some scratches. She leaped onto Shadowclaws back and stuck her claws into his fur. He yowled in rage and shook her off his pelt. They clawed and hissed at each other.

Shadowclaw fell to the ground after Hawkheart clawed his face but he wasn't about to give up. He leaped into the air aiming for Hawkheart's back but only hit dirt. She leaped away but then Shadowclaw was on top of her and his weight brought her to the ground. She struggled to get him off but stopped when he started raking her back. She yowled and he got off. They both gasped for air and stared at each other ruefully.

"You don't mess with a senior warrior apprentice!" Shadowclaw growled.

"I'm not an apprentice! Your just a spoiled warrior!" Hawkheart snarled. She got up and stalked away from the group of cats and sat down by the barrier. She started to lick her wounds just as the battle patrol began to leave. Suddenly Hawkheart realized that Harestep wasn't going. She looked over and she was talking to Breezestar. Heather-eyes padded over to Hawkheart and looked at her sympathetic.

"It must be hard to lose your first fight." She mewed.

"Especially to an over spoiled warrior." Hawkheart growled.

"Let me check your wounds." She said starting to sniff Hawkheart. She finished and ran over to the medicine den. She came back with Longpaw; carrying herbs in his mouth. He laid them down and stared at Hawkheart. "Take an examination of her." Heather-eyes told him. He nodded and padded up to her. He sniffed every part of her body then reported to Heather-eyes.

"She has several deep scratches on her shoulders and flank. They might leave scars."

"Good. Now what do we use?" She asked him. Her eyes lit up with pride as he said marigold. He started to chew the leaves but Hawkheart was staring at the moon. It was already starting to get smaller with the passing days. After Longpaw was finished the two medicine cats padded away leaving Hawkheart to watch the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you Peyton0130 for your review! To those who read this I would appreciate it if you would review! Thank you.**

The moon hung bright over the Thunderclan clearing. Midnightstar always enjoyed the company of the moon; full or not. She enjoyed the darkness in particular. She liked how her black pelt mingled into its dark grasp.

Foxfoot was shuffling outside the barriers keeping a watchful eye on the forest. Midnightstar stretched lazily intending on going to her den when Foxfoot ran into the camp. "Windclan patrol!" She yowled. At the same moment a Windclan patrol broke down the barriers.

"For Windclan!" Shadowclaw yowled. Thunderclan warriors were already streaking from their dens and leaping into battle. Shadowclaw lunged for Midnightstar aiming for her throat. She snarled and leaped from his reach. She rounded on him; claws extended and purred at the feeling of fur between her claws. Shadowclaw yowled and shook her off. Midnightstar suddenly realized that he was already injured.

"What happened to you? Get in a fight you couldn't win?" She taunted.

Shadowclaw snarled, "I fought and won!" He lunged at her again but she leaped then landed on his shoulders again. He shook her off again and lashed his claws along her side. Another Windclan cat joined him in his attack. Midnightstar lashed out at her attacker who stumbled away. Shadowclaw had taken the moment to tackle her to the dirt.

She snarled up at the deputy who growled down at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to prevent you from attacking Windclan!" He yowled.

"I wasn't planning on attacking any clan! I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the gathering!" She snarled. Shadowclaw flexed his claws into her shoulder and she batted him. He leaped off her. His tail lashed but he growled and streaked to the entrance of the camp.

"Windclan! Retreat!" The patrol fought off their enemies and streaked after Shadowclaw. Midnightstar felt a surge of pride and anger bubble through her.

"And don't come back or well shred you alive!" She yowled.

**Sorry it's so short! This was made from a different point of view and it wasn't really necessary but I thought you'd like to see how the fight went.**


	5. Chapter 5

**it's been awhile since I've uploaded this story. Sorry. Please please please review. i need to know if I should continue this series and if so what would make it interesting. Please review or PM if you want me to continue. **

Hawkheart sat next to the barrier; cleaning her pelt until she was satisfied. She was going to stay up and wait for the battle patrol to come back. She wasn't the only one. Shadowfang, Timberstrike, and Braveheart were staying up but they all were in a group talking.

Hawkheart excluded herself feeling as though she didn't belong to the group of junior warriors. Being an 'apprentice' she didn't feel welcomed. They all jumped up at the sound of pawsteps.

Shadowclaw padded in followed by his patrol. All of them were torn and injured. Heather-eyes and Longpaw dashed out carrying cobwebs and herbs. Shadowclaw refused them. He stalked off to the leaders den; tail swishing and fur bristling. He was already weak from his fight with Hawkheart and now he lost to Midnightstar.

He padded towards the cave that was carved inside Tallrock even though Breezestar never used it while Hawkheart stalked off to the patch of camp that the warriors slept in. She felt a surge of pride that she taught Shadowclaw a lesson. She got up and stretched in pleasure before stalking off. She curled up next to Harestep who had already gone to sleep.

Hawkheart sat up sleepily from her spot as sunlight shone over Windclan camp. She stretched her stiff muscles then padded towards Shadowclaw, who was telling who was on what patrol. She padded up to the gathered cats and he looked over at her. "Hawkheart your on my border patrol at dusk." He said.

"I also wanna go on a hunting patrol." She said.

"You can come on mine." Swiftbreeze mewed. Hawkheart smiled at the she cat and nodded. The group of warriors broke up and the dawn patrol was about to leave when Breezestar called for a clan meeting. After everyone had gathered around Tallrock she started talking.

"I have an important announcement!" She yowled. "I am going to name a new deputy!" The cats gathered in the clearing murmured doubts.

"Is that even possible?" Moondusk whispered near Hawkheart.

"You can't do this!" Shadowclaw yowled. "You said it yourself my destiny was to be a leader!"

"Well I was wrong!" Breezestar hissed. "Your action last night proves so! I hereby pronounce Shadowclaw as only a warrior! Our new deputy will be Harestep!" Harestep looked surprised. "I hope you will accept." Breezestar added.

Harestep nodded; still astounded at the news. "I accept the offer Breezestar. I still have many moons to give service to my clan."

"Good. Now. The dawn patrol may leave." Breezestar said; ending the meeting. All the cats broke up into smaller groups and started talking.

Hawkheart walked up to her old mentor and purred, "Congratulations Harestep. You'll make a great deputy."

"Thank you Hawkheart. You made a great apprentice." Harestep purred proudly. The sun slowly rose into the sky until it was almost sunhigh. Swiftbreeze was assembling her patrol in front of the entrance tunnel. Hawkheart strolled up to them; a large smile on her face.

"Let's go hunt some rabbits." Swiftbreeze mewed. They streaked out of the camp. Immediately Hawkheart ran towards a running rabbit and swiftly killed it. She picked up her kill and padded back to the patrol who praised her for her kill. By the time sunhigh had passed and the sun was half way down the patrol headed home

They walked through the tunnel then laid their prey on the fresh-kill pile. The pile was already starting to grow. It was nice to see the clan in good spirits even after last night. Hawkheart went over to the place she had sat at during last night. She laid down on her back and let her belly be warmed by the sun. The warriors had already started picking from the fresh kill pile but Hawkheart didn't feel that hungry. She would let her clan eat.

Looked like Breezestar was doing the same. Braveheart padded up to her with a rabbit in his mouth. He laid it down next to her head and smiled. "You looked lonely so I thought I would join you." He mewed.

Hawkheart purred as Braveheart sat down next to her. They shared the rabbit but Hawkheart only managed to eat a few bites of it after she saw Shadowclaw watching her through slitted eyes. She got up and stretched.

"Not hungry?" Braveheart asked.

"Uhh yeah." She padded away and walked to the darkest part of the camp and curled up. She decided to wait until it was time for the dusk patrol before leaving her corner. She cleaned herself while she waited and by the time she finished the dusk patrol was assembling.

She got up and padded over to the border patrol. Shadowclaw had been grooming himself meticulously. After Moondusk joined them they left the camp and padded to the Riverclan border.

When they arrived they re-scented the borders then raced back. All of a sudden Shadowclaw stopped and the patrol followed his lead. "The rest of you go ahead back to camp. Id like to speak with Hawkheart. Alone." He mewed.

The patrol left led by Moondusk back to camp. Shadowclaw looked at Hawkheart and she felt uneasy. "Your not in trouble." He muttered.

She sighed in relief, "okay. What did you need then?"

"Id like to apologize for my behavior last night. I shouldn't have called you an apprentice and attack you. I shouldn't have led that patrol like you said because you were right. She wasn't planning on attacking." He meowed. "Can you forgive me."

"Hmmmmmmm," she said. "I don't know. I might if you say your a spoiled warrior and promise to never call me an apprentice again."

He laughed. Then said, "I, Shadowclaw, am a spoiled warrior who solemnly swears by the name of Starclan to never call you an apprentice again."

Hawkheart nodded and purred. "Your forgiven." She padded past him then stopped. "Bet I can beat you back to camp."

"You wish!" Shadowclaw teased.

"Alright fastest cat in the forest. On your mark. Get set." Hawkheart tore ahead before shouting, "Go!"

Shadowclaw chased after her yelling, "cheater!"

She laughed and soon enough he passed her and flicked his tail in her face. She laughed and leaped on his back, with sheathed claws, and pushed him back and passed him. She beat him back to the camp.

When he arrived he flicked her across her ears with his tail. "Cheater." He teased. She purred and they went to the warriors area. Shadowclaw went to his spot and Hawkheart went to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for your support! I love seeing how many people have read this story! Thank you for those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. **

Ten sunrises had passed since that day. Windclan was going to sleep with full bellies Again and everyone was always in a good mood. Swiftbreeze and Quickstep were officially mates now and everyone could tell Swiftbreeze would be expecting his kits very soon.

"No! Morningpaw you need to leap faster than that! You have to be quicker than the rabbit!" Shadowclaw yowled at his apprentice. He, Hawkheart, Morningpaw, and Lightningleap were on a hunting patrol and Morningpaw had just missed her chase.

"Don't be so rough on her." Lightningleap mewed.

"No Shadowclaw is right. I should of caught that rabbit." Morningpaw growled.

"You did fine. The rabbit was just fast that's all." Hawkheart said.

"I'm never gonna be a warrior at this rate! My own sister will beat me!" She yowled in frustration.

"Quailpaw wouldn't do that to you." Hawkheart meowed.

"Yes she would! She would take the chance to become a warrior before me!" She wailed.

"Enough of this! We'll lose all the prey from here to Shadowclan!" Shadowclaw hissed.

The patrol continued their hunt until all of them including Morningpaw had caught a rabbit. They carried their prey back to camp and laid them on the fresh kill pile.

The warriors and apprentice walked away from each other and laid down on the ground to be warmed by the newleaf sun. That day was a beautful day. There were no clouds in the sky so the light blue sky shone with full magnificence. Soon enough the sunhigh patrol returned and everyone started picking from the fresh kill pile.

Braveheart, Shadowfang, and Timberstrike all padded up to Hawkheart. Braveheart carrying a rabbit and Shadowfang carrying a rabbit. "Let us share our prey." Braveheart meowed after he laid his rabbit down. Hawkheart ended up sharing the rabbit with Shadowfang and Braveheart shared his with his brother.

"Wonderful rabbits. Plump juicy rabbits." Timberstrike said after they finished.

"You can say that again. I haven't had one so delicious in moons!" Shadowfang purred.

"Everything is right in the clans." Braveheart purred.

Then the dusk patrol came running through the tunnel. "Thunderclan patrol has passed the border! Midnightstar is leading the patrol!" Moondusk yowled.

Hawkheart, Timberstrike, and Shadowfang turned on Braveheart with questioning looks. "You just had to say that didn't you brother?" Timberstrike asked. Braveheart looked embarrassed but the group of cats sat up and listened to the patrol.

Breezestar was already standing next to the junior warrior. "What happened?"

"We were re-marking the scent line at Fourtrees and we caught a scent of a fresh Thunderclan patrol." Moondusk growled. Her unsheathed claws tore at the ground beneath her paws; her tail lashed wildly.

"I'll lead a patrol to track the Thunderclan patrol and send them back to Thunderclan territory." Harestep offered.

"Wait!" Hawkheart mewed; walking to the deputy and leader. "What if their just going to the moonstone?"

"They wouldn't be going this late!" Moondusk hissed. Hawkheart flinched at the warrior's anger. "Plus I would have been able to tell considering there is a path that goes through our territory that all cats traveling to the moonstone must follow!"

"Well sorry but I've only been there once!" Hawkheart growled.

"Enough!" Breezestar yowled. "Harestep take a patrol with you and find the Thunderclan patrol!"

"Oh Breezestar that won't be necessary." A voice said. All Windclan eyes turned towards the entrance of the Windclan barriers. Midnightstar and her patrol consisting of Thistletail, Bushfoot, and Hazelsky all in front of the entrance to the camp.

"What do you want Midnightstar? Land? Hunting rights?" Breezestar asked not trying to hide the hostility embedded in her voice.

"Calm down Breezestar I only came with news." Midnightstar said acting as if everything was right in the world. She padded up to Breezestar with her patrol following closely behind. Midnightstar swept her tail to the side. Her patrol stopped and sat down. "If you don't mind id like to use your Highrock."

"It's called Tallrock and go ahead." Breezestar said suddenly sounding interested. Midnightstar nodded and leaped on the tall boulder.

"I am leaving the clans and forest to live as a rogue!" Midnightstar began. All the cats in the clearing gasped. "I am not accepted in the clans since I was a rogue before I joined. I have always been an outcast in my clan and the forest so I am leaving now and don't plan on returning."

"Is that even possible for a leader to revoke the nine lives that Starclan gave you and the name star?" Shadowfang called.

"I have already returned my nine lives and will no longer be none as Midnightstar but as Midnight. I refuse to live with cats who refuse to stick by me. So I say farewell to you clan cats." She said before leaping off Tallrock.

She padded past the group of Windclan warriors and towards her patrol who followed her silently. No one spoke a word as the former leader padded confidently away.

No cat spoke for a few minutes. Every cat just stared silently at the entrance to camp. Finally Breezestar recovered and said, "Tomorrow at sunhigh I'm going to take a patrol to Thunderclan and see how their doing. I'll take Harestep, Shadowclaw, Timberstrike, and Hawkheart." Then she turned and padded away.

"This is strange. Has this ever happened before?" Braveheart asked.

"I don't think so," Shadowfang said.

"We'll find out tomorrow why she left. Then we'll tell you guys." Timberstrike said nodding towards Hawkheart.

"No you won't." Shadowclaw's deep mew said. Hawkheart jumped at the sound of his voice. "Breezestar will tell the clan if she wants. Nobody else."

"Fine," Timberstrike said before stalking off.

"I'm going to sleep," Shadowfang said before following Timberstrike.

Braveheart just left and Shadowclaw stalked off with a huff. They left Hawkheart sitting there confused and alone. She padded away towards her spot by the barriers and curled up. She listened to the snores of the sleeping cats before she succumbed into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**in sorry to say but I am going to discountinue this story. I am going to change it up and make a different story with the same characters but in a a better story. Thank you for the people who have read this story. I love you all. this story is officially discontinued.**


End file.
